alien does exist
by Moon Waltz
Summary: oh, well, alien really does exist. [oisuga]


a/n: I don't know why I wrote this in English version, maybe I just want to leveled up my English lol. So, sorry bor the bad English you'll find later on. And thanks for your time to give this 'oisuga's drabble' a little attention.

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

Unlike planets which revolve around the sun in the universe, Koushi's interest to astrophysics wasn't begin from _nebula_ that is shrinking, rotating, and compressing until its temperature rising uncontrollably; not at all. His interest to take that special class triggered by his spontaneity to escape from Sawamura Daichi's gravitation, and morning exercises, and volleyball, and every single thing that he can't reached anymore.

He sits in the center, a little bit to the left, mingles around brilliant heads that hold a potential to map eighty eight constellations' boundaries like Eugene Delporte. Fuck that, Koushi doesn't even know where is _alpha centauri_. Blame him who made cosmology as a mere escape way. It's not like Koushi's a dumb, it's just he doesn't care, besides science in not his forte at all. And when his black-and-white-sneakers lecturer (-damn, he didn't mean to laugh-) is stuffing him with _coordinate system_ which he can never remember, his eyes prefer to orbit around classroom, expects to see something interesting.

Alright, he has _too_ high expectation.

Can't find something that amuses him, Koushi flips through a book full of Greek alphabet, tries to evade his lecturer's gaze who still waiting someone in classroom to raise a hand. Koushi doesn't need to count until sixty; someone's raising a hand already. Perhaps Koushi's the only one who attends this class only to doodle a beard of Galileo Galilei.

Koushi's forced to listens a question from a tall young man. He hopes it's not about _Doppler Effect_ for he doesn't want to hear about it more than once.

"Regarding to _Drake equation_ , the number of _intelligence life_ in universe who—"

"Pardon?"

 _Pardon?_ —Koushi's echoing in his mind a response.

"Alien, Sir. Alien does exist."

Koushi (and the man who asked the question) ignore laughing sounds that dominate the astronomy class. Rather than laugh, Koushi raises his eyebrows instead, finds himself thought why this kind of amusement didn't come to this boring class earlier. Because, if astrology is the one that man asked about, at most Koushi just snorted his nose, but _alien_ is kind of a whole new level jokes that he should appreciate with something more than just a laugh.

"We will discuss that matter another time."

Koushi frowns at disappointment; he's supposed to witnesses an intense debate with his own eyes. The truth is, his lecturer was too serious to answer that super genius question. Koushi chooses to overlook his disappointment, and then forwards his sit position, attempts to catch a clearer image of the man who asked earlier. It's not difficult though. Their distance is far less than one _parsec_ , and _his_ taller-than- average height eases Koushi's search attempt. Brown-ish hair heaves in sight at right section of sit row ahead of Koushi's, and then he finds himself observes that tall man more intensely. He can't turn his gaze off of that brown-ish hair because hey, _blackhole_ not necessarily has a shape of a hole with black color, right? Sometimes its gravitation can also emanates from a tall young man with turquoise jersey.

Koushi giggles a little. _Blackhole_? He sure is run out of analogy.

Perhaps his giggle sound was too loud to be hidden with class murmurs, because his eyes now not only meet with brown-ish hair, but also with a pair of brown-ish eyes. He wishes he could avert his gaze as fast as light, but he is not blessed with that superpower so he uses his most effective weapon: an awkward, wide grin.

At first, Koushi thought the man will looked away immediately; at best he also gives the same grin. He knows his prediction was wrong when he instead finds a smirk with a quick wink to settle the score.

Koushi is not a star, but he can feel his heart is suffered from supernova right now. And besides Fermi Paradox, he isn't sure what kind of postulates that were broken by that fabulous wink.

 _Oh, well, alien really does exist.***_

.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
